stccg1efandomcom-20200213-history
Premiere
Welcome to a universe with endless possibilities. Three hundred and sixty-three cards. Missions, personnel, ships and more from Star Trek:The Next Generation. Expand your power in the universe! Premiere - (Alpha - Limited) *Black Borders (363) - 121 C, 121 U, 121 R *Decipher also produced a limited edition of 250 Boxed Gift Sets (containing all 363 cards) for promotional purposes. *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1994 PARAMOUNT PICTURES. Premiere - (Alpha - Unlimited) *White Borders (363) - 121 C, 121 U, 121 R *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1994 PARAMOUNT PICTURES. Premiere - (Beta - Unlimited) *White Borders (363) - 121 C, 121 U, 121 R *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1995 PARAMOUNT PICTURES. Unlimited Cut "Uncut Sheets" Set *White Borders (363) *Special "Official Uncut Sheet" logo printed on the backs. *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1995 PARAMOUNT PICTURES. Premiere Edition Collector's Tin *Silver Borders (363) *Copyright Line - TM, ©, ® 1995 PARAMOUNT PICTURES. Card List Click Here Additional FAQ * Premiere was based entirely on Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Included the following card types: Artifact, Dilemma, Event, Equipment, Facility (Outposts), Interrupt, Mission, Personnel, and Ship. *Included the following affiliations: Federation, Klingon, Non-Aligned, and Romulan. *Included the following icons: Command ability, Staff ability, Holographic re-creation icon, Universal icon, and the Skill dot. * Starter boxes were not pre-customized, and therefor could not be played directly out of the box. Several Boxes and/or Starter packs were needed before a person could build a playable deck. *Unlimited Editions had white borders, intended to make the black bordered Limited Edition cards more rare. All additional printings of an expansion, after the first, were planned to be white bordered. However, no more multiple printings were ever made for any of the following expansions. White borders were later used for promotional purposes instead. * Albert Einstein - '''In the picture, Einstein is holding ST:CCG cards. * '''Raise the Stakes - In the picture, the crew is playing with ST:CCG cards. * Red Alert - '''The number "23510" appears in the corner of screen. 23510 is the ZIP Code of Decipher's office. * '''K'Tesh - Often times, celebrities who were fans of the show asked to be cast in small roles, so as to be a part of the Star Trek legacy. This Klingon (unnamed in the show) was played by actor/singer John Tesh, which explains Decipher's choice in his name. * McKnight - Her lore reads: "Distant relative of a famous 20th Century game designer." This is because actress Pamela Winslow, who played McKnight, is related to a game designer friend of one of the ST:CCG game designers. *The following changes were made to cards in the Beta version: #'ARMUS - SKIN OF EVIL' — changed lore from "Malevolent being formed when the inhabitants of Vagra II rid themselves of all the evil they have inside." to "A malevolent being was formed when the inhabitants of Vagra II rid themselves of all the evil they had inside." #'DISTORTION FIELD' — changed "prevents any beam down here" to "...prevents beam down/up here..." #'EMERGENCY TRANSPORTER ARMBANDS' — changed "Beam Personnel up or down at any time, even during a battle before the winner is determined." to "Beam your Personnel up or down at any time, except during a dilemma (unless specifically permitted). May be used during battle before the winner is determined." #'EVACUATION' — changed "Strength" to "STRENGTH" #'FIRESTORM' — changed "... unless thermal deflectors present. Discard dilemma." to "...unless thermal deflectors present OR Away Team escapes using emergency transporter armbands. Discard dilemma." #'GIUSTI' — corrected misspelling of "consol" to "console" #'INVESTIGATE TIME CONTINUUM' — corrected misspelling of "Dividia" to "Devidia" #'KHITOMER RESEARCH' — changed from Romulan to Romulan and Klingon mission #'LWAXANNA TROI' — corrected misspelling of "Lwaxanna" to "Lwaxana" #'MENDON' — corrected misspelling of "specialist" to "specialists" #'T'PAN' — added''' MINDMELD''' skill #'THE JUGGLER' — corrected misspelling of "'''''Lwaxanna" to "Lwaxana" #'TORAL' — changed "...bidding of half sisters, Lursa and B'Etor." to "...bidding of Duras's sisters, Lursa and B'Etor." #'TSIOLKOVSKY INFECTION' — added "(Not cumulative.)" #'U.S.S. OBERTH' — moved staff icon to center of art block. #'WESLEY CRUSHER' — removed apostrophe from "Protege' of the Traveler." to read "Protege of the Traveler." #'WIND DANCER — corrected misspelling of "Lwaxanna''" to "Lwaxana'''" Category:Sets and Expansions